


tell me about him

by drunkonchampagne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonchampagne/pseuds/drunkonchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are people in this world who have the luck to find their soulmate, their other half. the person who makes you want to be a better human being. harry and louis were two of the lucky ones. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where the little girl asks harry questions about his soulmate. and harry answeres for both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me about him

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so basically i just got an idea, started writing and it turned out to be fluff all over the place. I'm just beginning to write so the language and everything is probably a bit bad, but excersice makes perfection, right?

the little girl asked if he believed in soulmates. there was no doubt in his voice when he said yes. the old man could still not, 'til this day understand how he had been so lucky to find his. the girl, who's name was lily, wanted the old man to tell her about his soulmate. something in the green eyes lit up. "yes, of course" he answered. there was a sparkle of happiness in his eyes as the memories came flooding back. "what do you want to know, darling?" the little girl climbed up in his lap, "tell me how you met". he smiled, "back then i didn't know that it was that day i found the part of me i never knew i was missing. i was young and all i could understand was that he was the most beautiful human being i had come across. but we met at a wedding, it was my cousin that got married and.."  
xx  
the sun was shining and the breeze was cool. it was a wonderful day in the end of august, the wedding couple couldn't have had better luck with the weather. the air was full of happiness and hopes for the future. harry was standing under the shadow of a big oak with his sister and a glass of champagne in his hand. they weren't really talking about anything. both of them content with just watching the people. harry smiled as he saw the small kids running around the tables, the girls dresses fluttering in the wind. he had not yet talked to his cousin and her husband. "i better go find laura and brian, want to congratulate them" he said and started searching for the happy couple. he caught a glimpse of laura. she was laughing and talking to two men, brian and another one. harry made his way over and when he reached them he kissed laura on her cheek, "congratulations, he is a happy man and he knows what i'll do if he ever hurts my favourite cousin. don't you brian?" harry said while turning to brian, with a friendly smile on his face. truth is, harry adored brian. he was everything harry could ever wish for laura to have. brian let out a chuckle and pulled harry in for a hug, "she is the best thing that has happened to me and i would never ever hurt her. she is my sunshine". harry nodded and hoped that he would find someone that he could love as much as brian loved laura. "harry, i want you to meet my best friend. he is the second best thing that has happened to me." brian smiled and the other man turned around. "i heard something about the best thing, thought it might have something to do with me?" harry's breath hitched. the man was beautiful. the sun made his hair look more golden brown than it might usually be. his body was so small, in the most delicate way. but the thing that caught harry's attention was his eyes. they reminded him of the ocean. so blue and so deep. "harry, louis. louis, harry." louis reached out a hand, harry took it and green met blue. harry couldn't let go. stunned by louis' eyes and the feeling of holding the smaller hand in his. "well, hello there harry" louis smiled and crinkles appeared around his eyes. something about the way louis said his name and how he smiled at harry made him so happy. "hi louis" harry said and smiled so big his dimples showed.  
xx  
"so that's how you met louis?" lily said while playing with her hair. "yes, feels like such a long time ago" harry sighed. "tell me somehing more" lily begged, "it sounds like the beginning of a fairtale. but i don't know who the prince is, maybe it's both of you". the old man chuckled, "he definetly was my prince charming." a smile spread on lily's lips, "so they do exists, i hope i find mine someday". "you will darling, you will." they sat outside in the garden, the sunset was close but the air was still warm. it was one of those summernights that you will remember during the darkest days of the winter. "it's getting late, darling. let's go to bed, the old man is tired" lily whined, "noooo, please. one more story and then i'll go to bed." and harry that had a soft spot for kids could not resist the brown puppy eyes the girl gave him. "okey, but a short one." lily laughed and clapped her hands, "thankyouuuuu". "what do you want to know now?" harry asked. lily furrowed her eyebrows, like she was thinking really hard. "can you tell me about when you knew loved him?" harry nodded slowly. "sure, but then it's straight to bed. i think that after have spent time with him a few times i knew he was something different. it didn't take me long to figure out that i was going to fall inlove with the blue eyed boy. but i think the moment when i really knew it, for sure, was when..."  
xx  
the two boys were walking down the street. there was a smell of winter and snow in the air and the wind was a lot colder than the day they met. both of them had snow in their hair and their cheeks were red from the cold and laughter. they looked at eachother the way only lovers can. their eyes filled with fondness, admiration and love. louis looked at harry and thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the boy walking next to him. his pale skin made his plump lips stand out even more. his hair was darker now in the winter, and snowflakes were sprinkled all over his locks. his green eyes were so bright and so full of happiness. louis promised himself that he would do anything to keep that special light in harry's eyes. harry on the other side was so focused on the feeling of louis' hand in his. it felt so different from the first time they touched. it was much more familiar now, it felt safe and comforting. as long as harry could hold louis' hand, nothing bad could happen. snow was falling from the sky and the big snowflakes made everything seem so soft and fluffy. "i'm cold" louis said as he pulled himself closer to the boy next to him. harry hummed and kissed louis' cold knuckles. "let's go in here then" he said and pointed to a little café. when they stepped in a wave of warmth, scent of coffee and newly baked pasteries hit them. it was a bit darker inside, but there were candles on every table which spread a warm light in the room. it wasn't very big, but that only made it more intimite and cozy. the tables were made of wood, just like the sofas attached to the walls and the chairs. blankets could be found hanging on the backs of the chairs and in the sofas, aswell as cushions. "you can go pick a table and i'll order. what do you want, love?" louis said. "hot chocolate with whipped cream and a cupcake." harry said as he kissed louis' cheek before he went to a table in the corner, it was a bit darker but it wasn't as crowded as the rest of the place.  
after a little while louis came back with a tray. two big mugs of hot chocolate and a huge cupcake with gingerbread frosting. it was christmas times after all. "the cupcakes were huge, no kidding. so i thought we could share one." he said as he sat down infront of harry. he took of his jacket and under it he is wearing a dark grey knitted sweater. harry thought he was beautiful, just like he always does. cheeks flushed from the cold air and his blue eyes sparkling with life. louis blew the hot chocolate, the way a child does to not burn their tounge, before he took a sip. when he put down the mug harry let out a laughter. louis frowned a little. "you have whipped cream on your nose." louis giggled a little as he tried to reach his nose with his tounge to lick the cream away. harry watched him struggle and suddenly it's so clear to him. then and there he realised that he loves the blue eyed boy infront of him. he wonders how he didn't figured that out earlier. but maybe he knew, the feeling was just foreign to him so he didn't know what to call it. he thought he had been inlove before but sitting there, looking at louis trying to get rid of that whipped cream, he knew that he hadn't been inlove before. because nothing he had ever felt could be compared to what he felt for louis. a warmth spread in harry's body as he leaned forward and kissed louis' nose. "i love you" he mummled before he sat down again, "i guess i have for a while, i just didn't know it until now." they looked at eachother. "you don't have to say anything, i just wanted you to know" harry said before he picked up his mug and took a sip. "i love you too, you know." louis smiled, that kind of smile that gave him crinkles around his eyes. and harry, well he couldn't help but smile so much his cheeks hurt, "that's nice to hear." louis hummed in response and offered harry some cupcake.  
xx  
lily giggled, "he got whipped cream on his nose?" harry chuckled, "yeah he did, he was adorable." "and you kissed him on the nose to get it away?" lily asked. "it was hard to resist." the little girl nodded and looked like she was in deep thoughts. "how did you feel when you knew you loved him?" she said while trying to hide a yawn. harry could see her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. "you'll learn how that feels, to love someone with all you have. just be patient." harry smiled, telling lily about him and louis brought back memories he hadn't thought about in quite a while. "but now it's time for the princess to sleep." lily nodded, "but you'll tell me more tomorrow, right?" the old man nodded, "if you want me to, i'd be glad to tell you."  
lily's questions made harry think more about the early days of his and louis' time together. he thought about their first kiss. they had been out for a walk. it was in the middle of september and the air was crispy and the trees were in all different kind of colours. they stood where harry had to turn left and louis had to turn right to get home. louis placed a kiss on harry's cheek. he was standing on his toes and his hand rested on harry's shoulder. his lips lingered a little bit too long to be just a friendly kiss. harry slowly turned his head so his lips brushed louis'. they both froze before they slowly started moving their lips, kissing the other one back. everything was soft and harry's fingers were so tender when they followed louis' jawline. they broke the kiss and harry swept his thumb over louis' cheekbones. both of them had blushed cheeks, but they smiled. "i liked that." louis whispered. "me too."  
xx  
"tell me about... your first christmas together. if you want to, i mean. please." she took a bite of her toast. it was morning and lily still had sleep in her eyes. they two of them sat by the kitchen table and lily was eager to know more. "yes, i'll tell you about our first christmas together. actually one of my favourite memories, now that i really think about it."  
xx  
they had been together for a year and a few months and now they would spend their first christmas together. there had been some discussion about if they should be just the two of them or with their families. it ended up with that their families and friends would come to their apartment on the 24th to celebrate louis' 22nd birthday. the snow came on the night between december 22nd and 23rd. so by the afternoon of louis' birthday, the landscape was white and peacefull. harry had made louis breakfast and woke him up by slowly humming 'happy birthday to you' while planting small kisses all over his face. after a while his eyelids fluttered and his opened his eyes, "happy birthday, love." eventhough louis just woke up and had bad morningbreath, harry kissed him. "i made you breakfast and it's your birthday and i love you." harry smiled, from calm to excited as a child on christmas in the span of two seconds. "alright babe, take it easy. i just woke up, or you woke me up. but i love you too." he answered and kissed harry's nose before he took a sip of the tea. "well don't just sit there, come here and cuddle me. it's my birthday, i decide today." harry that was sitting on the floor next to the bed got up and sat down next to louis in the bed instead. louis was leaning against the headboard and harry rested his head on louis' chest. louis was playing with harry's hair and harry was drawing circles on louis' stomach. "your breakfast is getting cold, you know. i made you waffles." harry muttered, trying to sound annoyed but failed enormously. but louis took the plate with waffles and placed it next to them. he took a piece of it and sighed "these are delicious, love". he gave harry the next piece. and that's how they spent the morning. lying in bed, feeding eachother with waffles, cuddling and only speaking when a thought came to their mind. because they didn't have to fill the silence with words, as long as they were together they were content.  
in the evening their families and some of their friends came over. harry's parents, his sister gemma and her fiancé, luke. louis mom and all of his siblings. their neighbours, liam and niall, and zayn who was a friend of louis since they were kids. harry and zayn got along really well, which made louis happy. harry had cooked a fantastic meal that they all enjoyed. everyone couldn't fit in the kitchen, so people sat where they could find a spot. after a while it was time for the cake. it was 22 candles on it and louis succeeded in blowing out every single one of them. while he did so he looked at harry and wished that he would spend his life with him.  
eventually they all said their goodbyes and louis and harry was alone again. it was close to midnight. after they had taken care of the dishes they made some tea and sat down in the sofa under the blanket. on tv they showed 'a nightmare before christmas'. not that the two of them paid a lot of attention to what was happening in the film, but it was nice to have the sound of it in the background. harry was tucked into louis chest, his back pressed against the older boy's chest. louis was tracing patterns on harry's shoulder and harry was just lying there, getting more and more sleepy. as the clock struck midnight louis kissed the top of harry's head and said a quiet "merry christmas, babe". harry mummled a "merry christmas, love" back before they both fell asleep.  
they spent the whole christmas day in sweatpants and in louis' case, harry's jumper that was a few sizes too big. which in harry's opinion only made louis even more adorable. they had a small christmas tree in the corner and candles lit up the room. they sang christmas carols, most of times they would sing wrong words or hit the wrong note. but it didn't matter, they just laughed about it and sang even more false. eventually they were laughing so much that their stomachs hurt. when the evening arrived they opened the gifts they had bought to eachother. harry got a silverchain to hang around his neck, it was simple but beautiful. louis recieved a little album with pictures from their time together. harry had written small notes by every photo.  
seen from another persons perspective, their christmas might have been dull and eventless. but to the two of them it was perfect, it was their first christmas together. and both of them knew that there were many more to come.  
xx  
"you didn't have to dress up for christmas dinner?" lily asked surprised. harry chuckled, "no we didn't, it was our home and our rules." the girl crossed her arms over her chest, "when i grow up i'm not going to make anyone dress up for christmas dinner, if they don't want to." she decided. "that's the beauty of growing up, you get to decide more." they were done with their breakfast but they still sat by the table. "did you or louis propose?" "louis proposed, it was so sweet. the way he did it reminded me of when i said i loved him for the first time. well, maybe this was a bit more thought through" "now you have to tell me how he did it." lily said curiously.  
xx  
the two young men were laying in their bed. it was a late monday night but neither of them could sleep. harry was currently doing one of the things he loved the most. kissing louis' adorable nose, the crinkles by his eyes, his prominent cheekbones and his chest. harry blew raspberries on louis' stomach and louis giggled, he had always been very ticklish. "i love you, so much. you know that." harry mummled as he placed his head on louis' shoulder, his nose nuzzled into louis' neck. lying like that, he could hear louis' heartbeat and easily breath in the scent of him. louis was quiet for a while before he whispered, "marry me." harry could hear louis' heart start beating faster as soon as the two words were spoken. "that's not how i was gonna do it." louis muttered, "shit." he was busy cursing himself for doing it wrong, it didn't happen the way he had planned it. he was so occupied with his own thoughts he didn't notice harry's, "yes". harry had to take louis' face between his and and kiss his lips before he stared into the eyes that were blue as the ocean, "yes louis, of course i'll marry you." he smiled. louis' eyes got wider, "really?" he said while a big smile spread over his face. "of course i'll marry you. you're my louis and i'm your harry."  
xx  
"where the two of you always so soft? did you ever fight?" lily asked. "of course we fought. we spent almost 60 years together, it's impossible to not fight during such long time. but it never got ugly, we barely fought over something really big." they were now seated in the livingroom, the raindrops were smatteing against the window. it was one of those days when the sunlight never fully managed to break through the clouds.  
"since you told me about how he proposed you have to tell me about your wedding." lily smiled.  
xx  
they had met at a wedding and now it was time for their own. today was their day, the day they told everyone they loved eachother. well, in reality everyone that had spent more than one hour with louis and harry could see that they loved eachother. the day reminded very much of the day they met, three years ago.  
they were facing eachother as they stood infront of all the people, their friends and family. everyone they loved were there. it was time for them to say their vows and louis was the one to start. he laughed nervously. "i've dreamt and thought about this moment for so long. even before i met you, harry, i dreamt about standing infront of the man i loved, only that man didn't have a name or a face. but from the moment i knew i loved you, the man in my dream had a name and a face." louis met harry's eyes. "it's hard to put our love into words. but i can thank my lucky star for finding you, because you make me the happiest man alive. i remember one day, the day you told me you loved me. we were walking in the snow, it was freezing but you held my hand, you were smiling so big your adorable dimples were showing, and that was enough to keep me warm. and your eyes, they were sparkling with happiness. that day i promised myself that i would do whatever it takes to keep that special light in your eyes. because you're my harry, forever and always." he let out a breath and looked at harry who was smiling like an idiot before he took a breath.  
"i remember the first time we met. you were so beautiful, i was mesmerized by your blue eyes. i remember that i thought they looked like the ocean, so blue and deep. that day i didn't know what the future held for us, all i knew was that you were something special, different from anyone else i had ever met. when you proposed you were busy blaming yourself for that you slipped the question. it wasn't the way you had planned it. at first you didn't hear me saying yes, but when you did you seemed surprised. just as if you thought i would say no. but i could never say no to you, louis. you are my sun. you make me feel warm and you make my life a brighter place. you filled in the pieces i never knew i was missing. everyday i will try to make you feel as happy as you make me. because you are my louis." they were looking at eachother and they felt so safe, because they had eachother. forever and always.  
xx  
"that, sweetie, is all i can bear to tell you today." harry sighed with sadness. lily noticed this and sat down in harry's lap and took his hand in her. "i miss him, everyday. there are still so many moments i wanted to share with him. like telling you this, he should be here too. correcting me when i'm telling the story wrong, well wrong accordning to him, but we all know i always had the best memorie."  
"don't be sad." lily said with worry in her eyes. "it will be okay." she said and patted the back of harry's hand.  
'yes, soon it will be okay. soon i will meet louis again.' harry thought. when louis passed away, a big part of harry died aswell. but he could feel it in his bones that soon, they would be reunited.


End file.
